bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
HOMETOWN BOYS' MARCH
Romanized Title HOMETOWN BOYS' MARCH Japanese Title HOMETOWN BOYS' MARCH English Title HOMETOWN BOYS' MARCH Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2007 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Toori wo arukeba dareka ni deau Konbini kousaten bus tei Betsuni doutte koto nai mainichi Mou sugu omae wa deteyukunda yo Koko nya nai yume ka nanka kanae ni ikun darou Hey, bokura wa itsudemo kono machi ni iru kara Hey, mune wo hatte hajime no ippo fumidase yo Tabidatsu anata ni ima okurou Garakuta narashite bye bye no march You mo naku shuugou sukima darake no kaiwa demo ki ni nan nai Himatsubushi demo warukunai jikan Wakaru yo omae wa nigedasunjyanai Ushirometai koto nande nani hitotsu nai kara ne Hey, bokura ga naki warai sodaterareta no wa Hey, dare ni mo hajiru koto nai basho nanda yo Tabidatsu anata ni ima okurou Garakuta narashite bye bye no march Nannen tatte mo doko ni itemo Kawashita kotoba wa kienai Koko ni ite wa dekinai koto Koko ni iru kara koso dekiru koto nan ka shiranai keredo Atama no zutto oku no houde Onaji keshiki wo motteru yatsu ga itsumo doko ka ni iru Sore wa kakegae no hontou Hey, bokura wa itsudemo kono machi ni iru kara Hey, ikeru tokoro made tsuki susunde mina yo Tabidatsu anata ni ima okurou Garakuta narashite bye bye no march Nannen tatte mo doko ni itemo Kawashita kotoba wa kienai Anata wa bokura no hokori da yo Shinpai shinaide itterasshai Japanese 通りを歩けば 誰かに出会う コンビニ 交差点 バス停 別に どうってことない毎日 もうすぐ おまえは 出てゆくんだよ ここにゃない 夢かなんか かなえに行くんだろ Hey, 僕らはいつでも この街にいるから Hey, 胸をはって はじめの一歩ふみだせよ 旅立つ アナタに 今送ろう ガラクタ 鳴らして バイバイのマーチ 用もなく集合 すき間だらけの会話でも 気になんない ヒマツブシ でも悪くない時間 わかるよ オマエは 逃げだすんじゃない うしろめたい ことなんて 何ひとつないからね Hey, 僕らが泣き笑い 育てられたのは Hey, だれにも 恥じることない場所なんだよ 旅立つ アナタに 今送ろう ガラクタ 鳴らして バイバイのマーチ 何年たっても どこにいても かわした 言葉は消えない ここにいてはできないこと ここにいるからこそできること 何か知らないけれど 頭のずっと奥のほうで 同じ景色をもってるやつが いつもどこかにいる それはかけがえのない本当 Hey, 僕らはいつでも この街にいるから Hey, 行けるところまで つき進んでみなよ 旅立つ アナタに 今送ろう ガラクタ 鳴らして バイバイのマーチ 何年たっても どこにいても かわした 言葉は消えない アナタは 僕らのホコリだよ 心配しないで 行ってらっしゃい English Whom will I meet If I walk by the convenience store, the intersection or bus stop? I don't care, everyday is no big deal You are going away soon Going to realize a dream that can't come true here Hey, we shall always be in this town Hey, stick out your chest and take that first step We are sending you off to begin your journey Bye Bye's march with lots of banging and loud noises I'm not into hanging out without purpose and talks with gaps Just killing time, yet it wasn't all that bad I know that you're not running away Because it's not like you have any regret here Hey, we grew up here in tears and laughter Hey, it's definitely not a place anyone should be ashamed of We are sending you off to begin your journey Bye Bye's march with lots of banging and loud noises No matter how many years pass by or where you are The words we exchanged won't go away The things can't be done here And the things that may can only be done here Someone who always keeps this in the back of his mind There must be someone like that around That the irreplaceable truth Hey, we will always be in this town Hey, advance towards all the places we can go to We are sending you off to begin your journey Bye Bye's march with lots of banging and loud noises No matter how many years pass by or where you are The words we exchanged won't go away You are our pride Don't worry at all, have a good journey!